tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chicago
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = New Chicago Defiance TV series and video game continuity only. | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Illinois | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = ER; Freddie; The Good Wife; Kolchak: The Night Stalker; Mike & Molly; Prison Break; Special Unit 2; Swingtown | poi = | 1st = }} Chicago is the third largest city in the United States, and with more than 2.8 million people, the largest city in the state of Illinois and the Midwestern United States. Located on the southwestern shores of Lake Michigan and next to Indiana, Chicago is the third-most densely populated major city in the U.S., and anchor to the world's 26th largest metropolitan area with over 9.6 million people across three states. Except for the southwest corner of O'Hare International Airport in DuPage County, the city of Chicago is located in Cook County. Points of Interest ; Independent News Service: The Independent News Service (INS) is a wire service media agency based out of Chicago, Illinois. Though considered a reputable news outlet, the INS also had a proclivity towards publishing stories of a more sensationalistic flare, much to the frustration of editor Tony Vincenzo. One of INS' more colorful reporters was Carl Kolchak. While investigating a string of murders in Las Vegas, Nevada, Kolchak determined that the killer was a man who believed himself to be a vampire. With the help of a friend from the FBI, Kolchak's suspicions were confirmed as he confronted the serial killer Janos Skorzeny. However, the INS did not believe Kolchak's assertion that there were really such things as vampires and he was fired from his job. Tony Vincenzo hired Kolchak back less than a year later and Kolchak was armed with a new understanding of the dark underpinnings of the world. While continuing to cover stories for INS, Carl Kolchak found himself involved in mysteries that pitted him against vampires, werewolves, zombies, witches and even a sewer monster. On TV Due South Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police transfers from Canada to Chicago to investigate the alleged murder of his father. Bringing along his white wolf dog, Diefenbaker, he partners up with Detective David Marciano, and later, Detective Stanley Ray Kowalski. New Girl The character of Nick Miller is originally from Chicago. His father abandoned his mother, brother and he when he was still very young. Nick left Chicago to attend college in California, but returned ten years later to attend his father's funeral. New Girl: Chicago TV shows that take place in * Chicago Hope * Due South * ER * Freddie * Good Times * Good Wife, The * Kolchak: The Night Stalker * Married... With Children * Mike & Molly * Prison Break * Sean Saves the World * Shameless * Special Unit 2 * Swingtown Characters from People who were born in * Arnold Laven * Barbara Bain * Bruce Belland * Chloe Bennet * Clayton Moore * Dennis Farina * Donna Wandrey * Erica Fitz * Frances Callier * Fred Savage * George Wendt * Gillian Anderson * Harry Lennix * Hillary Clinton * Jennifer Lien * John Landis * Kathy Reichs * Kevin J. O'Connor * Mark Lenard * Mike Kelley * Paul Adelstein * Robin Tunney * Roy Thinnes * Walter Koenig People who died in Notes & Trivia * "Chicago" is also the title of a season two episode of New Girl. External Links * at Wikipedia * Chicago at the Holosuite * Chicago at the Horror House References ---- Category:Illinois Category:Freddie/Miscellaneous Category:Good Times/Miscellaneous Category:The Good Wife/Miscellaneous Category:Knight Rider/Miscellaneous Category:Prison Break/Miscellaneous Category:Swingtown/Miscellaneous